My Father Is A Dark Wizard?
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: This is a story involving my OC, Adila and the character's From Lilo and Stitch. Dumbledore takes Adila when she's born and brings her to the island of Kauai to live with the Pelekai's She lives a happy life, thinking this is her real ohana. When she gets her Hogwarts she's even happier until a couple of years later when she learns the truth about her real family.


A/N: This is my first crossover Fanfiction so please no flames. This story will go through the first L&S movie and all 7 HP books. It never says when L&S takes place so It all happened around the same time period. Some things are altered from the original books so just a fair warning. I will write other crossover fan fictions with Adila in different Scenarios Because basically I just use as a place to write all my crazy ideas and stories. I hope you all enjoy the story and will try to be on time with the updates. For my story schedule see my profile. Also if anyone draws fan art for this story I would love to see it and may (With your permission.) use it as the cover image. Hope you enjoy the story and please R&R. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

Dumbledore was standing outside Lestrange Manor where Bellatrix had just given birth to a young girl, the daughter of Tom Riddle, or as he was known now, Lord Voldemort. It was October 31,1981 and the Potters just died, but their son Harry had survived. However, Dumbledore knew both children were in danger. Harry, because Voldemort would surely return one day and try to kill him once again. Adila, because her mother would surely torture and abuse her and force her to become a death eater. Besides, Voldemort will definitely know that he needs her blood should he try to return. He had to hide both children until they were ready.

He snuck into the manor quietly as everyone slept and made his way into the nursery. He looked into the crib at the newborn sleeping soundly. He saw a little bit of Dark red hair on her head. On her left arm, he could see the dark mark. Her arm wasn't raw though, like all other people who had the mark branded into their skin telling him this was a birthmark. Dumbledore also noticed some scratches and bruises on her, Bella had already hit her, as he had suspected she would. He gently picked the girl up, causing her to awaken. As she opened her eyes Dumbledore noticed she had Tom's emerald green eyes. However, they did not hold the same evil and mischievous look that his held, hers held kindness and innocence. As she looked at him she did not cry out. She only looked at him with curious eyes. He smiled at her and whispered softly, "Don't worry little one, you're safe now."

Dumbledore tried to think of the perfect place to hide the child. Surely, Bellatrix would look all over England for this girl when she realized she was missing. Not because she cared for her but because she thought of her as property. That's when it occurred to him, he would hide her in the states where they would never think to look. He apparated to the small island of Kauai and walked up to the first house he saw, the house of the Pelekai family.

He placed the now once again sleeping child at the foot of the door with a note that was addressed: 'To whom it may concern' He took one last look at the sleeping bundle at the door step and whispered, "Good luck, Adila Riddle." He then went off to meet Hagrid at number for privet drive to take care of Harry's new home.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai awoke to the sound of a baby crying. Mrs. Pelekai went to warm up a bottle of formula while Mr. Pelekai went to comfort their two month old daughter, Lilo. On his way to the room he knocked on his older Daughter, Nani's door who was ten and a half. "Nani, Time for school." He called through the door.

After a few minutes, Lilo was calm and drinking her formula while Nani ate her pancakes when they heard another cry. Mr. Pelekai realized it was coming from outside. He opened the door and saw a baby laying there with a note. He immediately picked her up and brought her to the kitchen. Mrs. Pelekai made another bottle of formula for the second child and started to feed her while Mr. Pelekai read the letter aloud.

_'To whom it may concern,_

_Last night, on October 31, Adila was born. As you can see from the scratches and bruises, she did not come from a good home. I implore you to take her into your home and raise her as your own daughter. But, you should know she is a very special girl, in time you will come to see just how special._

_ sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore'_

__ Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai wondered who had left her on their doorstep but immediately agreed to take the poor infant in.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Lestrange household, Bellatrix had found her daughter missing. She was Livid. She knew that Dumbledore was behind this and started a search all throughout England to try and find her. Little did she know, Adila was no longer in England.


End file.
